Kris
The Avatar (My Unit in Japanese), default name Kris (クリス Kurisu, Chris in the Japanese version) is a central figure and playable character in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. The Avatar is a custom character created by the player who participates in the game's stories and battles, similar to the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, albeit much more involved as a character than the previous use of the concept. Players can change the Avatar's name, gender, starting class, appearance and background. They can choose what their character's past, present and future is, which influences their base stats and stat growths. The default appearance of the Avatar is the blue-haired, male Mercenary who stands next to Marth in the game's boxart. The default female Avatar also has blue hair and is a Myrmidon. From a gameplay perspective, the Avatar functions exactly like any other playable character. However, since they are one of the main heroes of the game, alongside Marth, their death results in an instant Game Over on both Classic and Casual mode. Unlike Marth, the Avatar does not need to be brought out into the battlefield, at least once the Prologue is over. The Avatar has many Bond Support relationships with characters, akin to Marth, and also has a huge selection of Support conversation-like base conversations with other characters. Story The Avatar is a youth from Sera Village of Altea who joins the Altean Knights one year after the end of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon along with Katarina. The prologue of Shin Monshō no Nazo covers the Avatar's rise from a rookie knight to one of Marth's personal guard. By the end of the prologue, they are a member of the 7th platoon of Altean Knights. Their eventual fate is to become the "Hero of Shadow", Marth's confidant and friend who holds no record in history. This unit joins the 7th platoon, along with Rody, Ruke and Katarina. The Avatar's personality is a straightforward one, rarely showing emotion (especially for the male Avatar) except for embarrassment because of Samto or Palla, or, in the male Avatar's case, strong bond with Katarina after their reunion in Chapter 16x. His/her most notable trait, however, is his/her unwavering loyalty to his/her superiors, almost blindly serving Prince Marth. He/she is so dedicated to Marth that even Marth himself questions why the Avatar is so loyal to him. Through base conversations, it is revealed that he/she draws heavy inspiration from their grandfather, Maclir, he/she is a terrible cook (according to Shiida and himself, his food tastes like steel), he/she is a childhood friend of Norne, and he/she is extremely loyal to their superiors (notably Frey, Jagen, Shiida, and especially, of course, Marth). The female Avatar can become more than friends through these conversations with Gordin, Horace, Warren, Wolf and Jeorge. The male Avatar, on the other hand, can grow that kind of bond with Katarina, Norne, Catria, Malice, Malliesia, Athena, Linde, and even flirts with Feena, despite admitting to Samto that he is no good with girls. despite his claim though, many of the women in the game become infatuated with him despite his oblivious behavior. Classes - Classes available for males only are Mercenary, Fighter, and Knight. - Classes available for females only are Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight. - Classes available for both genders are Archer, Cavalier, and Mage. All classes in a respective reclass set may be used after the prologue but the initial class determines the appearance of the Avatar's clothes. A Cavalier Avatar comes with a lance if male or with a sword if female. Supports Supports *Everyone Supported by *Rody *Ruke *Katarina *Marth *Shiida *Wolf (female only) *Jeorge (female only) *Warren (female only) *Gordin (female only) *Horace (female only) Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ The Hero's Guard Not much is written about Avatar in the pages of history. However, many speak highly of the time they spent alongside whom the called Altea's finest knight. Videos Gallery File:Myunit m.png|Male version of the Avatar File:Myunit f.png|Female version of the Avatar File:ChrisFE12.PNG|Both versions of the Avatar File:SUKI.png|Avatar Creator Room as a Mage File:Myunitarchermarks.jpg|Avatar Creator Room as an Archer with facial markings File:HAIRBAND.png|The male Avatar with the Headband (snapshot from Serenes Forest.net) File:Opening01.png|Marth and the Avatar (top) File:Opening02.png|Marth and the Avatar (bottom) File:PLAYER01.png|The male Avatar's default portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:PLAYER02.png|The female Avatar's default portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Male My Unit with a headband.JPG|The male Avatar with a headband File:Female My Unit with a headband.JPG|The female Avatar with a headband Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters